An outstanding disadvantage of conventional anchoring devices is their limited application in a wide variety of anchoring situations. Different anchors must be used depending on the substance in which the anchor is being inserted.
Another disadvantage of conventional anchoring devices is their inability to allow variation of depth adjustment. Often times the thickness of the substance in which the anchor is to be secured will dictate the type or size of anchor which can be used.